


That Time Ray's Fro got pregnant, but nobody really cared.

by Shyrianz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Knees, I Don't Even Know, Mpreg - but really it's ray's fro, Please Don't Take This Seriously, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrianz/pseuds/Shyrianz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray got married to his Fro and it got preggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Ray's Fro got pregnant, but nobody really cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't give a fuck, I just wanted to piss about.

Ray had his fabulous Fro that he loved. They were getting married that day. Gerard and Frank were sobbing in the aisle as Ray said "I Do" to his fabulous Fro Fro. Bob and Mikey were making out behind the church, missing the entire ceremony.   
One Day Ray's fro got pregnant, however his fro had been cheating on him with Mikey's knees. So they weren't sure who the father was.   
Everyone didn't care, and weren't even shocked that a Fro could get pregnant, but it did. Ray tried to be mad at his Fro but he couldn't because it was so fab. They made up and had wonderful makeup sex. The band carried on touring even though Ray hair was heavily pregnant.  
When the baby was born, it had been born with weird knees and fuck loads of hair, so they immediatly knew who's it was. Ray was terribly upset so he decided to be come a princess.


End file.
